Zana Squad
Zana Squad is an all-female squad, sponsored by NairidaCorp. Established in the wake of the Reaper Invasion in 2186 CE, it is mainly devoted to search-and-rescue operations. Base of Operations Zana Squad is housed entirely on the NCSV Arine, the massive flagship of NairidaCorp's fleet. At over 1.4 km long, and featuring four decks, it is not built for speed, but has strong armour and powerful cannons, and is spacious enough to house several dozen refugees if necessary. Current Members Emmanuelle Sharon: The Boss Capt. Emmanuelle Sharon is a former soldier in the Systems Alliance Navy. Born on Mindoir in 2154 CE, she lost her family during the batarian raids of 2170 CE. She was captured and spent two months being subjected to experiments by the batarians before finally being rescued. With few other options, she joined the Alliance Navy at age 18, but struggled with PTSD for most of her career. In 2181 CE, she begin a short-lived affair with Capt. Charlotte Beauclaire, the wife of Admiral Evelyn Gargosh. The affair ended badly, and Sharon ended up on leave, during which time she took on a extracurricular job rescuing Siani T'Nair, the daughter of a powerful Asari Matriarch. That job also went south, but she and Siani fell in love, and have remained together ever since. Eventually, Sharon's past indiscretions caught up with her, and she was blackmailed into joining the Office of Alliance Territorial Hegemony, a black-ops division of the Alliance. For three years, she took on increasingly risky operations, until 2184 CE, when she was badly injured by a rogue operative. Following that incident, she was finally granted an honorable discharge from the Alliance, and afterwards, she became the Operations Director for NairidaCorp. Together with T'Nair, she has made NairidaCorp into one of the only companies on Illium where people sign contracts without fear of being cheated. Her history of emotional issues might cause one to underestimate her capabilities as a leader, but she does not give up easily, especially when other people are depending on her. Justine Marsters: The Survivor Lt. Justine Marsters is a former Infiltraitor in the Alliance Navy. The daughter of a disgraced admiral, Marsters struggled to prove that she was a better soldier than her father, and by most accounts, failed miserably, ending up sentenced to hard time on L'Shero Correctional Station, an asari-run prison space station. For a time, she aligned herself with fellow inmate Maria de Wilden, and together, they managed to break out, but they had the misfortune of ending up on the neighboring world Tamaris, which happened to be under attack by the lirrax. When Maria betrayed her in an attempt to curry favor with the invaders, Justine joined a squad from NairidaCorp, which had been hired to bring her back to L'Shero, and helped them to repel the lirrax. Impressed with her abilities, Capt. Sharon struck a deal with L'Shero to have Marsters serve out the rest of her sentence as an indentured employee of NairidaCorp. Years of close scrapes and bad luck have made Marsters a quick and clever combatant. She is highly adept at close-quarters combat, and she's not afraid to fight dirty. Nadia Bauer: The Tank Cmdr. Nadia Bauer is a former soldier in the Alliance Navy. She spent the better part of her naval career as a drill instructor, putting fear of God into countless young servicemen before retiring in 2183 CE. In 2184 CE, she was hired by Siani T'Nair to help Capt. Sharon recuperate after her brutal beating at the hands of Maria de Wilden, and now works as the drill master for NairidaCorp's new recruits. Standing over 6'8" tall and weighing in at 212 lbs, she is not easy to miss on the battlefield, but she's not easy to take down, either. Julia Cerold: The Assassin Cmdr. Julia Cerold is a former operative of the Shadow Broker, and prior to that, she was an Alliance soldier who deserted after the death of her boyfriend. She spent several years in the Shadow Broker's service, until 2184 CE, when she was sent with a team to slaughter the family and friends of a rival information broker. The job turned into a bloodbath, and she barely escaped with her life. Unable to return to the Shadow Broker, she instead signed up wth NairidaCorp shortly after. Though she's well-versed in all areas of combat, Cerold dislikes situations in which her own safety is jeopardized, and thus prefers long-range weapons like sniper rifles and rocket launchers. Patricia Radic: The Big Guns Lt. Patricia Radic is a former Alliance soldier who washed out due to her unwillingness to take medication to treat her bipolar disorder. After years of terrifying manic episodes and attempted suicides, she ended up homeless on the streets of Nos Astra. Eventually, she found her way to NairidaCorp, where she became the only volunteer willing to test out the company's Shielded Operational Mobile Armature (or SOMA). Since NairidaCorp's primary offices were destroyed during the Reaper incursion, Radic remains the only person with formal training in piloting a SOMA. Support Members Bethany Truman: The Helmswoman Flight Lt. Bethany Truman was a pilot in the Systems Alliance Navy who served as helmswoman for the SSV Belgrade under then-Commander Sharon. When Sharon was discharged, Truman followed her to NairidaCorp and now helms the flagship, the NCSV Arine. Loud and cocky, she earned the nickname "Beth the Geth" because her maneuvering skills seem almost inhuman. Siani T'Nair: The Brains Siani T'Nair is the founder and CEO of NairidaCorp, and the longtime partner of Emmanuelle Sharon. The daughter of the powerful and corrupt Matriarch Eumenia, Siani was born into privelege, but tried to make her own way in life by working for a private contractor. However, when her mother attempted to manipulate the Systems Alliance and the Asari Republics into a war with the Batarian Hegemony, Siani allied herself with Emmanuelle Sharon, then a suspended Alliance lieutenant, to stop her, though it ultimately resulted in her mother's death. Afterwards, Siani started NairidaCorp in hopes of using the assets she'd inherited from her mother to atone for her mother's crimes. Barely over a century old, Siani is still considered a child by asari standards, but she is highly intelligent, and her business sense should not be discounted. Katie Auma: The Assistant Katie Auma is the personal assistant to Capt. Sharon, and is ostensibly responsible for helping the Operations Director keep up with the myriad duties that don't involve combat. However, with the company's resources becoming increasingly devoted to Zana Squad, Auma now spends much of her time making sure that the squad has everything it needs to keep fighting. Paul Barnes: The Quartermaster Cmdr. Paul "Barney" Barnes is a former Alliance Navy officer who served as the XO of the SSV Belgrade under Sharon. Loyal to a fault, he followed Sharon when she left to join NairidaCorp, but was gravely injured early in the war against the Reapers. Though he may recover eventually, for now, he is relegated to the sidelines, and thus seeks to make himself useful by serving as the team's quartermaster. Appearances *''Zana Squad: Containment'' *''Zana Squad: Nos Morituri'' *''The Diomedian Chronicles: Phantoms'' *''Zana Squad: Completion'' Category:Articles by Gnostic Category:Squads Category:N7 Special Ops